


Shatter my Weakness

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope Lotor is in the new show, Not sure if Lotor is OOC, Prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: After the Voltron Paladins go free, Thace is captured and dragged before Zarkon for judgement for his betrayal. Just as Zarkon's blade swings towards him, Lotor intervines. (Prediction for what I think Lotor might be like in the new version)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. A little awhile ago, I heard about a character called Prince Lotor from the original series. After hearing about this, I began to wonder what he will be like in the new one and how he might differ from his older counterpart.
> 
> This is just a prediction of what I imagine his intro scene to be like. Keep in mind, I could be super off since Lotor wasn't introduced in the new show at the point of writing this. So this could be OOC for Lotor or right in certain aspects. I have no idea right now. 
> 
> This is loosely based on his intro scene from Go Lion (the Japanese version), but is mostly my own thing.

Two guards dragged in one of the soldiers into the throne room, arms behind his back. Haggar and Lotor stood tall on each side of the Emperor. Other generals and soldiers were in the room, eyes on their ruler and ready for a show.

“Why did you let Voltron Paladins go free?” Zarkon said once the man was dragged to the foot of the throne.

“I did it to commander the system and capture them," Thace said. "But due to a malfunction, it failed.”

Lotor pressed his lips. That was a lie. Terrible one if that.

Thace knew something. Had ties with them. Maybe…

“Because of your mistake, we only captured the Champion. The rest are free.” Zarkon stood up and walked towards Thace, drawing his blade. “For your failure…”

The sword swung towards the prisoner as Thace tensed up, bracing himself for the blow. A pink blade blocked Zarkon’s attack on the traitor. He knew who was responsible.

“What is it?” Zarkon said, narrow eyes shifting towards Lotor.

“Don’t kill him.”

“And why not?”

“Let me command the army and get Voltron.”

The silence was shattered by the sound of laughter from the other generals. Mutters about him being a waste, a bastard, a halfbreed and a failure filled the air.

“I’m serious!” Lotor yelled, rage boiling inside of him. The chatter ceased. Eyes were all on him now. “Thace knows something about the new Paladins that we don’t. He could be the key to finally getting it.”

“Lotor is right,” Haggar added. “We could get some valuable information out of the traitor.”

Zarkon perked up at this, leaning forward. A sigh escaped Lotor’s lips. He may’ve not liked Haggar’s methods or she had Zarkon’s ear, but at least they were working in his favour… for once.

“I will not fail you if you give me this chance,” Lotor added. “I promise.”

Fingers drummed the side of the throne. Muscles tensed as his heart raced, praying this would work.

“Alright, I’ll give you one chance to reclaim your honour.” A smile tugged on Lotor’s lips. Before he could say anything, Zarkon added, “Know this. Fail me, and it will be last mistake you will ever make. You of all people know weakness is a virus we cannot spread, especially from you.”

Lotor swallowed. All of his mistakes flashed in his mind. Saving the Champion. Helping the human escape. Being locked away for a month because of it. Being a mistake. A failure. A weakness upon the empire. He can’t fail again. He couldn’t. Death would be a mercy over that.

Lotor slipped on a calm mask. “I understand.”

“If you find any traitors or rebels this time,” Zarkon said, “put an end to them. Leave the Paladins to me.”

Despite the pang in his heart at what he was about to do, Lotor bowed his head. “Yes, father.”


End file.
